


never dead

by adietxt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Dressrosa, Sanji has signs of panic attacks he's show in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt
Summary: Zoro chances another glance at Sanji through the galley window.Leaning against the kitchen sink, Sanji looks visibly shaken. There are shadows in his eyes that Zoro doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, and he is hugging himself, like someone has told him repeatedly that he’s taking too much space for existing and there’s nothing he can do but curl into himself until he disappears. Right outside the galley Usopp accidentally drops his kabuto, and Sanji jolts in response, the shock rippling through his body, hands trembling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://sanjisock.tumblr.com/post/159447069067/promt-the-vinsmokes-were-to-ones-to-go-after-the) from anonymous on tumblr:
>
>> the vinsmokes were to ones to go after the strawhats to get sanji, either to marry him off or some other reason, and like we saw in the manga, sanji starts showing visible signs of anxiety (shaking, cradling his head) when meeting them and the crew gets very protective of sanji when the vinsmokes try to get him to leave with them. also maybe the strawhats learn the story of how sanji was treated by the vinsmokes and comfort him? zosan &/or lusan if apt.
> 
> I take prompts for all Sanji pairings. Feel free to drop them in the comments or on my tumblr, [sanjisock](http://sanjisock.tumblr.com). 

Zoro has never seen the cook like this.

And he has seen a _lot_ of the cook, even when he loathes to admit it — Sanji was a fascination, and then he became an important _nakama_ , and before he knew it Zoro could no longer take his eyes off of the other man, can’t help goading him, demanding Sanji’s attention. It’s an old song and dance for them, one they both know the steps to by heart, except now the song changes and the tune is unfamiliar to Zoro.

It is all just because of a ship.

A peculiar-looking ship, granted — the shape of it reminds Zoro of a large den-den mushi — but in the grand scheme of things, it is neither the largest nor the weirdest ship Zoro has ever seen. He can probably slice it in half in five or six swings, and he’s sure Sanji could do the same with a couple of well-placed kicks. And yet —

Zoro chances another glance at Sanji through the galley window.

Leaning against the kitchen sink, Sanji looks visibly shaken. There are shadows in his eyes that Zoro doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, and he is hugging himself, like someone has told him repeatedly that he’s taking too much space for existing and there’s nothing he can do but curl into himself until he disappears. Right outside the galley Usopp accidentally drops his _kabuto_ , and Sanji jolts in response, the shock rippling through his body, hands trembling.                           

Earlier, Sanji even raised his voice at Nami when she told them it was too late to change course. He caught himself mid-yell and apologized afterwards, but the message is clear. Something is terribly wrong with that ship.

The crew is on high-alert now for whatever threat the ship might pose. They don’t say anything, mostly for Sanji’s sake, but they don’t need to. The crew seems to settle for a quiet agreement as they share looks and silently take positions around the galley.

Zoro’s hand hovers around the hilts of his blades as the ship drifts close enough to loom above the Sunny now. His first instinct is to pull Sanji into a hug — shields him from the unknown threat — but he quickly tamps down the irrational feelings.

“Luffy,” he says, because he knows, among the crew, Luffy is the one who understands most about this visceral _need_ to protect Sanji. Luffy is — the same as him, towards Sanji. 

“I know,” Luffy says with a nod, eyes trained on the mysterious ship. “I won’t let anything happen to Sanji.”

Zoro grunts in agreement. It felt like he _just_ got Sanji back after two years of separation. He doesn’t intend to let the cook go again so soon.

The ship drifts closer and they wait.

And then a figure moves.

 

* * *

 

 

The figure introduces himself as Vinsmoke Ichiji.

“I don’t care,” Zoro grits out, both Kitetsu and Shushui drawn. “You are not welcome on this ship.”

Ichiji smirks, and suddenly all Zoro’s limbs feel like they are being dragged towards the ground by an invisible force. He doesn’t take off his eyes from Ichiji, but he can hear his crewmates dropping down one by one behind him until only Luffy stays.

Conqueror’s haki.

“I don’t think you understand,” Ichiji says, voice steady, imposing. “I do not seek your hospitality. My business merely lies with my _little brother_.”

He spits out the last two words like he’s spitting out poison, and it makes something dark at the pit of Zoro’s stomach curls unpleasantly. He stands his ground, tightens his grip on his blades. “Whoever that is,” he growls back, feigning ignorance, “he’s not here.”

Ichiji has the audacity to _laugh_ as he motions towards the door of the galley. “And who might that be, then?”

Zoro and Luffy whip their head in unison to see Sanji kneeling beside an unconscious Nami; he apparently has come out of the galley as soon as he’s heard the commotion. He looks pale, the cigarette between his teeth has long snuffed out and trembled slightly, and he refuses to look at anyone’s eyes.

Ichiji takes a step closer and Sanji stands, putting Nami behind him. Zoro’s heart stutters in his chest as the scene unfolding before him reminds him of a moment with a Shichibukai two years ago — of Sanji, ever the martyr, shaking from head to toes yet standing tall still, smiling at Zoro, saying, _tell everyone to find a new cook_ —

Before Zoro can move, Luffy is already standing in front of Ichiji, stopping him on his track.

“Didn’t you hear?” Luffy says; his tone is light, but sharp. There’s steel and blood in his eyes. “Zoro said he’s not here.”

Both Zoro and Sanji are still, in the face of their captain. Even Ichiji looks taken aback by the sudden turn of events.

They stay like that for a long time, toe-to-toe, staring each other down. Zoro is almost expecting one of them to throw a punch, but between one breath and the next Ichiji takes a step back, and the tension in the air from his conqueror haki is gone.

Ichiji barks out a laugh, amused. “We are actually just passing by on our way to the Tea Party,” he says as he turns and walks back towards his own ship, “it is not our job to extend the invitation to anyone else, so I’m willing to…take your words for it.”

He stops at the edge of Sunny’s railing. “I’ll see you there,” he says; his smile is a clean and small thing. “Sanji.”

He disappears into the fog. The ship, ever so slowly, starts drifting past Sunny.

“I,” Sanji says after a moment, breaking the silence. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I didn’t —”

“Is he really your brother?” Luffy asks. Zoro watches the taut set of Luffy’s shoulders, and realizes his own grip on his blades are tight enough to make them quiver.

Sanji shakes his head. “ _No_ ,” he hisses, voice dripping with disgust, but stops. “Yes. Technically,” he amends himself. “I didn’t think I would have to see them ever again.”

Sanji slumps, and Zoro immediately drops his swords, takes wide strides across the deck and places his hand on Sanji’s back, trying to keep him together. Sanji leans into him and Zoro splays his hand, gathering Sanji into his arms, because it feels like pieces of Sanji might fall apart and slip through his fingers.

“I’m sorry,” Sanji says into Zoro’s chest, and Zoro’s ribs hurt like knives at the way Sanji’s voice shudders.

“It’s okay, Sanji,” he hears a voice, and notices Luffy has knelt beside them and placed his hand on Sanji’s shoulder. Grounding him. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry,” Sanji repeats, and Zoro thinks he’s no longer talking to either of them, so Zoro lets him be. They all have their ghosts, and if Sanji isn't ready to face his, they are willing to give him space and wait. Even if the past is catching up to him; Zoro is willing to take some hit just to give Sanji more time. 

Zoro thinks of Ichiji, and holds Sanji a little tighter.  

They won’t go down easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Ichiji having Conqueror's Haki is 100% my headcanon.
> 
> Title from William Faukner's Requiem for a Nun: “The past is never dead. It's not even past.”


End file.
